One Way or Another
by Anonymous 01925
Summary: One way or another Natalia is going to get Ivan. And believe it or not, her new plan just might work. T because.


"Brother dear?" Natalia asked, peeking her head through the crack in the door. "I'll be back; I'm going to the store." The older of the two looked over. "Hm? Oh, sure, go on ahead. I need some vodka, if you'd buy me some." She nodded, and out the door she went. "Okay, big brother, let's see how you act when I ask out one of your little nations…"

The Russian sat back in his seat. "Wow," He muttered. "I can't believe she still believes that." He looked at a picture of Natalia, Yekaterina, and himself. "Back when we were little we were so close we'd called each other family. She doesn't remember, but I'm sure she knows we aren't blood related."

He tugged on the scarf around his neck (yeah, he takes it off when he sleeps, he's not that attached to it in my book…), then came his shirt and pants. "I just hope she doesn't come home why I'm sleeping. I really hope so…" He shut his eyes, and began to doze off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Since I dislike incest and love this couple, I'm making it to where I'm comfortable making this, so they were really close as kids and they started calling each other siblings. Don't like, then stop reading. Not mine, that is why it's on FanFiction, get used to it. Next is Russia, or Ivan's point of view until the next break to explain or give you more of my sarcasm. Okay, bye. Read and Review.<strong>_

* * *

><p>I heard the creek of a door. In low, whispering voices, I heard a small voice say, "Are you sure Mister Russia isn't angry that I'm in here? I did leave, after all." A girl, possibly Natalia's voice, said, "No it's fine. And brother's name is Ivan. Don't call him Mister Russia anymore. You're with me, right, Toris?"<p>

…_Toris?_ She's with Lithuania? I thought my '_sister_' loved me! And why in _bog's _name do I care? She scares me! And why did she bring little Lithuania here at this time of night? Why do I care?

I quickly changed into clothes and my scarf and headed down the hall. I didn't show my confusing anger, however. I never do. I peeked in the living room. Toris and Natalia were kissing. She's _going_ to break his hand soon, right? They were holding hands gingerly, and her grip looked like… _A girly grip_. I don't believe this. Natalia is not kissing Toris, she hates him, and she loves me! And why do I care?

_Lyubovʹ yavlyaet·sya zaputannym; zhiznʹ yestʹ lyubovʹ_. I'm feeling that right now. It says _Love is complicated, life is love_. Life is confusing, life is complicated, so is love. And I do not have feelings for Toris. Nor do I have feelings for Natalia. I couldn't, there's no way. Nope. No way. Not in any way.

She's practically my sister! Davai, isn't it awkward to have a crush on someone who's practically family? Natalia and I are family, more or less. She wants to be more, I mean, she wanted to be anyways. I don't need a stalker. I mean, I threatened to get a restraining order; I can handle not having my almost-sister not loving me.

* * *

><p>So it's been about two weeks that sestra and Litva have been together. I'm surprised, I thought she'd budge. Apparently not. Either she loves him, or she's a really great actress. Maybe I should stop; I've been looking odd in Ally Meetings. Like last Saturday.<p>

* * *

><p>"What's wrong Russia?" A shaky-voiced Britain asked me. Why was he so scared? But anyways, my reply was, "Hm? Oh, net, I'm alright. Just a bit…" I scrunched over. "Well, let's not talk about it, da?" America ran up to me. He seemed unfazed; he wasn't as scared as the other nations.<p>

"Yo', Russia, anything that's up you can tell your buddy, America! You're like my sidekick, like, an epic sidekick! Then again, I think Russia itself should be a continent, don't you think so?" And from then on, it was _blahblahblahblah-I'm-a-hero-blahblah._

I kind of wish Natalia paid attention to me. When she sees me it's a somewhat smile and a, "Hey, _vialiki_ _brat_," and nothing more. She's always snuggling that stupid Toris. I wish I hadn't done… Whatever I did. What did I do? Why am I so jealous? This is really irritating.

I'm jealous and I don't know why. I hate Toris and I don't know why. I want my kind of-sister to hold me and kiss me that way and I don't know why. Why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm losing it, _da_? Possibly. More than likely. I love Natalia, is that it? No, can't be it. It's not true. I don't love her. Nope. Not at all. No way.

Okay, I've got that out of my system. _JA liubliu Natalliu_. I love Natalia. _Ya lyublyu Natalʹyu_. I LOVE NATALIA. There, I said it, _da_? So, that's out of the way… What do I do? Walk up to her and say, "_Privet_, Natalia, we aren't related, and I love you, break up with Toris, and we can be together"? That doesn't sound right.

I'll spread it out..? No, that makes it odd. Saying, "So, Natalia… Did you know we aren't related?" Yeah, I'll start with that. That sounds natural, everyone tells other people that now-a-days. No, I'll start a conversation and then lead it to our blood relation! That sounds right, da? No… Yes? I'll do that.

_Aš ilgiuosi tavęs._

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's a break. So, how is it in the so-far? I'm glad you decided to come this far, and if you did you're cool. And you can be my friend. The translations are simple: Privet – Hello in Russian. Ja liubliu Natalliu – I love Natalia in Belarusian. Ya lyublyu Natalʹyu – I love Natalia in Russian. Lyubovʹ yavlyaet•sya zaputannym; zhiznʹ yestʹ lyubovʹ - Love is complicatedconfusing (the same), life is love in Russian. Da - yes in Russian. Davai- Please in Russian. Yekaterina, or Ukraine, is going to get more love in Natalia's point of view. She was only mentioned, so. And also, Natalia's is coming up next. And right… NOW!**_

* * *

><p>Why hasn't brother made a move yet? He should have made Toris eat dirt for dating his little sister! Then I ride off on his back, and he is my knight in shining armour. Let's get one thing straight, I am a wonderful actress. I feel nothing for that Tori or whatever his name is. He can die. I don't care, I want Ivan.<p>

Ivan and I were close as kids, and that's why he's my 'brother' and I'm his sister. Yekaterina is my sister, however. I sleep in the same room as her and in my own defense, I really wish I didn't. She tosses and turns in her sleep, and alongside her muttering, I hear her bouncing breasts all night. I just want to pull them off! Such disgust… Seriously.

But enough of that, I want my brother to do something! It's so annoying… Man, I wish I hadn't done this. I'm with _Toris_ now. How disgusting. I'd rather stamp a big _Brat liubić mianie_ on my head, it'd get his attention. And all across my arms carve _JA nie liubliu Toris_. That would really get the point across. I wish I'd thought of that sooner.

"Natalie, are you okay?" Toris asked me. I looked over at him. "_Dy_, dear, just a bit _spaced out_." My reply made him smile, but I saw the uncertainness in his eyes. He knew I was lying. Time for a distraction. "Hey," I pointed out. He heard it, too. "Here comes Yekaterina," He muttered. "I can hear it."

Sister sat next to me, and all I heard was _bouncebouncebouncebounce_. It's really distracting. Seriously, if I had knockers like those I'd have to get a breast reduction. Isus, they're so big!

"Hey, siastra." I said, smiling over at her sweating, panting figure. Are her boobs so big that they slow her down? Or maybe they add extra pounds? I'm not sure, but after running she seems so tired. Her voice came fast and loud, "_Malenʹka sestra meni tak shkoda ne pryy̆de ranishe, my povynni buly zustritysya ne tak? Meni tak shkoda, budʹ laska, prosty mene_!" She was speaking so quickly in Ukrainian that I couldn't comprehend her whining, my head was ready to fall off.

"_Vybachte_, I just wanted to see how the happy couple is doing." She smiled at us. She looked as if she were crying. I don't blame her. Seriously, I'd cry if I spoke that fast. _Cort_, it's like talking to a computer.

I looked over (more like down, because he was resting on my lap) and saw Toris as confused as I am. "_Shcho_?" She asked. "Oh no, you guys have made some new eye language and you're making fun of me with it! No, stop, I don't want to be in your cruel games! Ivan, they're being rude!"

She ran away crying. "_Plaksa_." I muttered to myself. Toris heard me, and he laughed. Ever since he's been dating me (he's dating me, this is a one-way thing) he's learned a little Belarusian. He knows that _plaska_ means _crybaby_. I smiled down at him.

Unknowingly, he reached up and kissed me. A kiss, not some peck, he meant it. I feel bad for doing this to make brother jealous. _Toĺki niašmat_, only a little. He's going to get over it.

I heard loud trotting. He pulled back quickly. "_Mister Russia…_" He muttered. I looked over my shoulder. "Hey_, vialiki brat_," I said slowly. "Natalia," He said quickly and firmly in his accent.

"We aren't related, Natalia." I looked up with a face. "Yeah, I knew that." He muttered something in his native tongue. I asked, "What was that?"

He said a bit louder, and clearer, "I think you should leave him." My eyes widened. "I-Ivan!" I said, I couldn't keep myself from smiling. "Ivan… JA kachaju ciabie, Ivan." I looked back toward Toris. "I'm sorry," I said to him, which it was half-true.

His only reply was, "_Tai privalo įvykti šiek tiek laiko. Smagiai, Natalija_." He didn't look sad. He didn't even look angry. He was _happy_. "If you two are happy, I'm happy."

I let go of Ivan. "Hold on," I whispered to him. I jumped at Toris, and surprisingly hugged him. In his ear, I murmured, "Aš ilgiuosi tavęs." He hugged back.

Okay, maybe I meant that. He was nice after all.

Goodbye, Toris. Hello, Ivan. _Aš tave myliu abi._

* * *

><p><em><strong> This sucked. But still, it was good for a try. I was OOC wasn't I? I bet I was, because Nat seemed a bit out of it. Oh well, this is FanFiction! Anyways, I think this turned out pretty well. For it being my first hetero story. I'm not in the mood to tell translations anymore, so deal with it. Okay, I was listening to the songs You Found Me by The Fray, Monster by Meg and Dia, Catch Me by Demi Lovato, One Way or Another by Blondie, and Be a Man by Aqua. Review, since you've already read.<strong>_


End file.
